


Unlucky

by Juniprr



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Childhood Trauma, Daryl Has Issues, F/M, Killer Daryl, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Possessive Rick, Rape, Rickyl, Schizophrenic Daryl, Threesome - F/M/M, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniprr/pseuds/Juniprr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Alternate Universe~ Rick knows Daryl has issues with women, always has. Daryl’s violent childhood trauma was to blame. He knows what Daryl does but he loves his husband even though he knows he can't fix him. What the hell is Rick going to do when Daryl brings his 'fun' home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely off the track, I know. I love this idea and I hope y'all do too! ~~~

~Beth's POV~

Beth sat alone at a truck stop out in the middle of nowhere. She absent mindedly traced the rim of her styrofoam coffee cup as she gazed out of the window. Beth was one a solo road trip to get her mind off of things from back home. Her fiance Jimmy has recently cheated on her and she just couldn't stay in their cramped apartment with him. So now, she was in a small town in Alabama. Beth didn't know where she was going to go. 

“Ya seem a little young ta be all alone,” a gruff voice said from behind her. Beth jumped a little, turning around to face the unknown voice. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she met the rugged looking trucker’s stormy blue eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Beth asked, shifting under the man's intense gaze as he looked over her taut body. She instinctively pulled her short denim shorts a little lower. 

“Ya don't look a day over 16,” the trucker smirked, licking his lip and sitting down on the other side of the booth. Beth straightened in her seat and looked at him, startled. 

“I'm 26,” Beth said, her mouth dry as he leaned towards her over the table. The man readjusted his hat, pushing his greasy brown locks out of his eyes. 

“Is that right, sweetheart,” He chuckled, his narrowed eyes darting to her large ones. Beth looked at the unkempt trucker, her face resembling a deer in the headlights. 

“I gotta go,” Beth mumbled as she quickly got up, scrambling to find her car keys in her purse. She bit her pink bottom lip and hurried to the restroom, seeking solace from the trucker’s predatory eyes.

~Daryl’s POV~ 

Daryl stood at the edge of a muddy bank, squinting in the darkness as he kicked a lifeless body down into the rushing river. He stuck a joint in his mouth, lighting it as he wiped the blood off of his hands with his grimy red rag. 

“Stupid bitch,” Daryl chuckled, watching the blonde prostitute get washed down the river as he adjusted his black beanie. He smirked, knowing the jagged cuts on her face ruined her beautiful complexion. 

Daryl took a drag from the joint, turning to trudge back to his slick black Peterbilt. He slid into the drivers seat, grabbing a grubby leather journal and opening it up to the 46th page. Daryl impatiently clicked a pen as he tried to calm his nerves, before taking another quick drag. 

“Andrea,” Daryl mumbled, his scrawled handwriting littering the page. He pulled a lock of blonde hair and taped it down after writing the date.

He liked to keep a log of all the unsuspecting blonde sluts that were unlucky enough to cross his path. As far as Daryl was concerned, the bitches deserved everything that he gave them. No self respecting woman would prance around wearing the revealing clothes that they did, begging for money from a quick fuck. 

Daryl’s lip curled up in disgust as he put his truck into drive, the semi jerking onto the road as he headed for the 24 hour truck stop a few miles down the road. 

He pulled up, his eyes immediately sticking to a small blonde looking out of the window from the cafe. Daryl’s eyes narrowed as he scoped out the skinny blonde’s getup. His gut twisted in disgust as he looked her over, her daisy dukes riding up as she crossed her legs and her tight tank top hanging on her every curve. 

Looks like we got number 47, Daryl thought as he wiped off his bloody buck knife and tossed it to the floorboard. He couldn't stand prostitutes...or any woman that made herself look like an easy piece of ass for that matter. 

~Daryl’s POV present~ 

That smug little bitch, Daryl growled to himself as he watched after the small blonde who was rushing to the restroom. He was gonna give the girl a chance to change his mind, but she obviously fucked that up. She didn't look like the usual dumb blonde bitches that Daryl picked out of the crowd. 

Daryl got up and headed outside to his truck, stopping when he glanced over to a black charger. That's gotta be her car, Daryl thought walking around it and chuckling when he saw the Georgia license plate. Little girl is a little far from home. 

Daryl lurked to the corner of the building to wait for the girl to come out of hiding. He smirked when she slowly came out of the sliding glass doors, obviously looking around to see if he was out there. 

Daryl crept up behind her as she hastily tried to unlock the door. With one quick movement, Daryl struck her in the back of the head with the handle of the knife he kept in a sheath at his side. The small blonde grunted and crumpled to the ground. He rolled her over less than gently with his steel toed boot. The girl was a pretty young thing, shame she didn't have the decency to dress appropriately. 

Daryl picked up the girl's limp weightless body, flinging it over his shoulder. He carried her back to the semi, opening the passenger door and stimulating her in the front seat. Daryl grabbed a roll of silver duct tape from the glove box and bound her ankles and wrists together, ripping the tape with his teeth. 

'Safety first,' Daryl chuckled sarcastically to himself as he buckled her seatbelt. He slammed the passenger door shut and sprinted over to her car, grabbing her keys and travel bag in the back seat. 

The broad man hopped up into the truck, lighting a cigarette before cranking the gas and slowly pulling out onto the country highway.


End file.
